If $(x + y)^2 = 25$ and $xy = 6$, what is the value of $x^2 + y^2$?
We know that $(x + y)^2 = (x^2 + y^2) + 2xy = 25$. We are given that $xy = 6$. So, by substitution, $x^2 + y^2 + 2xy = x^2 + y^2 + 2(6) = 25$. It follows that $x^2 + y^2 = 25 - 12 = \boxed{13}$.